iSecrety
by OnAMission
Summary: Who in the world are they texting at this hour? Carly asks herself. It's right after Webicon, on the drive home and everyone but Freddie and Sam are tired. So they're texting... somebody? Seddie.


A/N: Another story I found in my sent e-mail box to my friend. I forgot all about this one. :D Hope you like!

* * *

Carly sat in the back seat of the car that was was slowly being driven by her older brother, Spencer. Her best friend sat beside her, Sam, texting very quickly on her cell phone. Every once in a while she would grin. To be frank, it was creeping Carly out a little. Sam never seemed to do that.

Her other best friend Freddie was sitting in the front seat, beside Spencer, also texting his thumbs off. Carly didn't understand who they would be texting this late at night, although she figured that there were a lot more people still awake than she thought.

It seemed like the drive was taking them forever. Webicon had stunk. Carly didn't really want to ever go back again, but she knew that she would have too. The fans were counting on them. Maybe she would just send Spencer in her place, or maybe even Gibby.

Ah Gibby. Weird, crazy, shirtless Gibby. She was still confused on why he hadn't shown up today. He had texted something about his grandfather, but the message hadn't sent properly. Either that, or he hadn't sent a coherent message in the first place.

Now she sat in the car, staring out the dark window at the city lights. They would be home in another half hour, but that seemed like it might take three days to get home. Carly was looking forward to her nice soft bed in Bushwell Apartments. It was no question that Sam would be staying the night at her house.

The iCarly panel was supposed to stay at Webicon for two days, answering various questions and doing some small skits for the attendees, but after the events of the day they had decided to call it off. And certainly not a moment to soon.

Spencer had the radio playing something classical, but she couldn't name the song if you had asked her to. She heard Sam give out a small giggle beside her.

"Who are you texting?"

Sam looked up from her phone quickly, staring at Carly, "Nobody."

"Who is it Sam?" Carly asked increduously.

"No one of particular importance," she replied just as easily as she had before. Freddie chuckled from the front seat.

"And who are you texting Mr. Happy?" Carly asked the brunette in front of her.

"Somebody," he replied, turning around in his seat looking at the two girls.

"If I told you who, you'd laugh at me," Freddie told her.

"Try me," Carly challenged.

"Nobody," he smiled and retuned his attention to his phone.

Carly gave up, letting her two friends talk to other people, saddened that her phone was dead. She contemplated using Spencers, but quickly passed off that idea. She was not going to touch his phone, especially not since he had stuffed it in a chicken. She went back to staring out the window, determined that later she was going to force Sam and Freddie to talk about this whole stupid day and the topics that it had brought up.

* * *

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_What was that about? lol_

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked down and opened the message.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_I have no clue. Its been a rough day 4 her. I don't blame her 4 being a little snappy._

His phone buzzed in his hand, this small noise not going unnoticed by Spencer.

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_Yea. I think her phone is dead 2. Oh well._

Sam sighed as she read the last sentence.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_So what were we talking about before? Oh yeah, Fat Shakes._

It was Freddie's turn to sigh at her message. They hadn't been talking about Fatshakes at all. Spencer raised his eyebrow as he heard the sigh come from the boy.

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_Puckett! U know we weren't talking about Fatshakes!_

Sam inwardly groaned. She didn't want to have this conversation now. At least not in this car. She wouldn't be able to hit him.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_Shut it Benson! I don't care if we weren't. I don't really wanna talk about that right now._

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_But we need 2 Sam. U know that Carly is just gonna make us all talk about it when we get home._

He was right, and she hated to admit that. She needed to come up with an excuse not to talk- and fast.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_Not if we both fall asleep. Or at least act like we are. She'll let us go 2 bed and we won't have 2 talk about it._

He had to admit it. It seemed like a nice plan. But it wouldn't work.

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_And when we wake up she'll want to talk about it then. Face it Sam, there's no way out of it._

She wanted to punch him for being right. Carly was looking at her again, and Sam knew that her own face did not look very happy.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_UGH! There has to be a stinkin' way out of it!_

Freddie wanted to laugh at that statement. Mostly because it was true for him too. He wanted a way out of this as much as she appeared to want it. He let out a small chuckle and Spencer turned to look at him for a second.

"Hey Freddo, what's up?"

Freddie's head snapped up to Spencer, "Nothing much Spence."

"Anything happen today at Webicon?" Spencer asked all three of them, he hadn't heard a word about what had happened that day at all yet.

"Can we just talk about it when we get home?" Carly asked.

"Sure Kiddo," Spencer said, he was confused. But he was a bit suspicious of Freddie.

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_I guess we could try the sleeping thing now. What's there to lose at this point?_

Sam's face lightened a little at this message.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_Nothing. Now sleep Benson._

Freddie wanted to laugh at what he was about to type and send, but thought better of it with Spencer sitting here. Spence seemed a bit on edge at the moment.

**To Samantha; From Freddie:**

_Sweet dreams Princess Puckett._

Sam's phone buzzed again, and she read the message quickly.

**To Freddork; From Sam:**

_U 2 nub. ;)_

* * *

See! Spencer kinda knows already. :D Review please! They make me happy!


End file.
